Arceus vs. ZeedMillenniummon
Arceus vs. ZeedMillenniummon is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Arceus from Pokemon and ZeedMillenniummon from Digimon. This is my MinniMaster third Death Battle. Special thanks to Goldmaster1337/Owly for the thumbnail. '''Description' Creator vs. Destroyer! Pokemon vs. Digimon! Arceus vs. ZeedMillenniummon! When these two multiversal beings meet each other on the battlefield, it's not about who wins, but about how many universes survive! '' '''Interlude' Wiz: Omnipotence. Everyone has wondered what this power would be like. Boomstick: Some people even have said power! Wiz: Like Arceus, the Original One. Boomstick: And ZeedMillenniummon, the Last Millennium Monster! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Arceus Boomstick: I... well, I don't even know how to pronounce this guy's name. Wiz: Canonically, it's ar-KEE-us. However, most people just say ar-SEE-us. Boomstick: Cool! With that out of the way, we can talk about just how powerful this Pokemon can be. Wiz: In the Pokemon Universe, it is said that before there was anything, there was the Original One. The "Original One" they're referring to is the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus. You see, there was once an egg that came out of nowhere. From this egg hatched Arceus. He breathed alone before the universe came, as stated by the engravings on one of the Elemental Plates. We'll get to those later. Boomstick: So a random egg just randomly showed up then hatched into a random god? Randomly?! Explain this! Wiz: It's the problem that most mythologies have. People often have trouble explaining what happened before a certain mythology's "creator" came along. We usually just roll with it. Boomstick: Hmph! That's gonna bother me forever. Anyways, Arceus supposedly created the universe using his 1000 arms--wait, what the fuck?! Wiz, am I reading this right? I don't see any arms! Wiz: Yeah, about that...no one knows why. Just don't worry about it. Moving on, Arceus used his invisible hands to create the Pokemon Universe. He then created Dialga and Palkia to watch over time and space respectively. In addition to Dialga and Palkia, he also created the Lake Trio. This group contains Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie, the embodiments of emotion, willpower, and knowledge. This implies that he himself also has power over time, space, emotions, willpower, and knowledge. Boomstick: Additionally, Mr. 1000 Arms is really powerful. Like, really REALLY powerful. If you add up his base stats, he actually has the highest base stat total of any Pokemon. Well, excluding Megas. Those guys are the bomb. Wiz: Indeed. All of Arceus's stats, HP, Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense, and Speed are all 120. Adding these up, we get a nice rounded stat total of 720. His round stats also mean that he's in complete balance. He can choose any attack style he desires, physical or special, and excel at it. He's also rather bulky, thanks to his high HP and defense stats, and can usually keep up with quick opponents. Boomstick: Also, Arceus has a lot of options for offense. He has an incredible range of moves that he can learn and use very well in battle. Wiz: True. He can learn practically every TM and HM, has a massive normal movepool, and even more Move Tutor moves. Boomstick: Some of these beautiful attacks include Draco Meteor, an attack where he summons F*CKING meteors to crash down onto his opponent! Wiz: This attack is very powerful, with a base damage of 130. The drawback, however, is that it lowers Arceus's Special Attack stat. It's a useful move, but it gets weaker every time it's used. Boomstick: He can also learn Focus Blast. With it, he charges up his mental energy, then releases it in a condensed form! Wiz: Unlike other powerful attacks, this one doesn't have that much of a drawback. It does miss more often than other moves, though. Boomstick: And that's just a couple of the absurd attacks he can learn! He can also use Hyper Beam, Thunder, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Fire Blast, Earthquake, Giga Impact, Psychic, Swords Dance, Nasty Plot, and many, many more. Wiz: However, his most powerful attack is undoubtedly Judgment. Boomstick: Hoo-boy... Judgment is good! Being Arceus's signature attack, he's the only one that can learn it. Using this attack sends out a ball of energy into the sky, which then explodes and sends out tons of other energy balls! Hehehe... Wiz: Innuendos aside, Judgment's base power is 100, with an equal accuracy. Regularly, this move's type is Normal, but therein lies the gimmick. Boomstick: You see, Judgment is usually used in conjunction with Arceus's signature ability: Multitype! Wiz: This is the most unique ability in the Pokemon universe. Basically, it changes Arceus's type depending on what Plate he's holding. Plates are special items that boost the power of certain types of moves. Although this effect can be used by every Pokemon, when held by Arceus, it activates his ability. Boomstick: There are 17 Plates in total, one for each type excluding Normal. ''' Wiz: There's the Insect Plate for Bug, the Dread Plate for Dark, the Draco Plate for Dragon. The Zap Plate for Electric, the Pixie Plate for Fairy, the Fist Plate for Fighting, the Flame Plate for Fire, and the Sky Plate for Flying. '''Boomstick: There's also the Spooky (WTF?) Plate for Ghost, the Meadow Plate for Grass, the Earth Plate for Ground, the Icicle Plate for Ice, the Toxic Plate for Poison, the Mind Plate for Psychic, the Stone Plate for Rock, the Iron Plate for Steel, and the Splash Plate for Water. Jesus Christ, that's a lot of plates. I wonder how much food he has... Wiz: Now, with all these strengths, you must be thinking, "He's gotta have some sort of crazy weakness." Boomstick: Well, for the first time in overpowered character history, he doesn't. This guy's wise, powerful, and incredibly rounded. Wiz: That's what makes him so good. The only way to beat him is to overpower him. He's strong, durable, fast, and really hard to defeat. He'll put up a fight worthy of the gods, because he is one. Pokedex: According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokemon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world. ZeedMillenniummon* Wiz: When a Digimon dies, their data normally compresses into a "DigiTama" or "DigiEgg". Boomstick: But sometimes.... they don't. They just resurrect themselves!! Wiz: This is the case of a certain Digimon named Millenniummon. Millenniummon is an Ultimate Level Digimon who was born from a cross between the Dark Master, Mugendramon and Chimairamon. Boomstick: Millenniummon is already really strong. Being an Ultimate, he's the highest level that a Digimon can be. Oh, and he has GIANT CANNONS on his back. Cannons make everything better. Wiz: Millenniummon's only goal is to destroy. His love for destruction is unparalleled. His techniques also match this strange fetish. Boomstick: Millenniummon's attacks are not nearly as diverse as his opponent, but who the hell cares? He can use Heat Viper to fire a hot beam from his mouth that can cook all of your meals for you. Don't worry, he does use his cannons when he uses one of his other attacks, Mugen Cannon! It's pretty self-explanatory, but in case you can't read, all he does is shoot energy blasts using his cannons. Pew pew pew!! Wiz: While his first two attacks are certainly powerful, they don't even compare to his last two. These attacks are meant to be used in conjunction with each other. The first one is called Time Unlimited. With this attack, he creates a dimension that he can use to trap his opponents in. The second attack is known as Dimension Destroyer. Although this attack does absolutely nothing without using Time Unlimited first, it is devastating when the combo is executed. Dimension Destroyer simply destroys the created dimension, along with everything within it. Boomstick: Hmm... that's all the script has for this guy. That was a pretty short analysis, eh Wiz? Wiz: Boomstick, you realize we've only been talking about Millenniummon, right? We haven't even gotten to ZeedMillenniummon yet. Boomstick: Wait... he gets stronger?! What the f*ck?! Wiz: Uh, yeah. You see that? Just turn the page. Boomstick: Woah... there's a whole other page. Wiz: *clears throat* When Millenniummon was killed in a massive battle, his data did not turn into a DigiTama like a normal Digimon would. Instead, he digivolved even further. Boomstick: Into the most powerful Digimon in existence, ZeedMillenniummon!! Wiz: In this stage, Millenniummon grows much more powerful. He retains all of his previous attacks, but gains two new ones: Chrono Paradox and Time Destroyer. Boomstick: Chrono Paradox is basically Heat Viper but on steroids. Zeed fires two atomic rays from his mouths that destroy all!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Wiz: Chrono Paradox is devastating, since it's composed of atomic radiation. Think of it like Godzilla's Atomic Breath, but even more powerful. Boomstick: His second new attack is called Time Destroyer. With it, the two-headed bastard sends his opponent to the "gulf beyond space and time". Apparently, no one can return once they're sent to this spooky gulf. Wiz: ZeedMillenniummon is really powerful, to the point of being called unbeatable. However, this claim has been proven false. Boomstick: One time, a group of crystals named Homeostasis predicted the coming of a two-headed dragon. Really long story short, this turned out to be true. Wiz: ZeedMillenniummon started absorbing everything around him, becoming stronger and stronger with each passing second. Boomstick: Eventually, Zeed grew so powerful that everyone just went, "Well, we're f*cked." But never fear! Some kid named Taiki is here! Wiz: With two of his friends' help, Kudou Taiki managed to get inside ZeedMillenniummon-- Boomstick: --Yuck--''' Wiz: --And destroy him from the inside, killing the Millennium Monster. Granted, this is quite difficult to do, but it might actually be impossible to kill ZeedMillenniummon in any other way. Additionally, if ZeedMillenniummon somehow starts to lose, he can break off his fractal codes. 'Boomstick: You see those green thingies hovering around Zeed that kinda look like barcodes? Well, think of them like chains that keep his full power at bay. ' Wiz: Nobody knows who gave him these restraints, but at any given point, ZeedMillennummon get break free from the fractal codes. When his full power is unleashed, it is nigh impossible to defeat to him. '''Boomstick: In fact, nobody in recorded Digimon history has been able to beat him once the barcodes were off, so we're not even sure if it IS possible to defeat him. Wiz: They say that ZeedMillenniummon would reign unfathomable destruction upon the Digital World, and it's easy to see why. It has been said by many people that ZeedMillenniummon is the most powerful Digimon in existence. His power can't be measured, it's possible that there's only one way to defeat him, and he's already strong with the fractal codes on-- Boomstick: --But once those babies come off, all you can do is pray. ZeedMillenniummon roars *Zeed's analysis was so short for the reason that there's not a lot of information on him. He's only appeared in a few games and a manga, and they don't go into much detail with the extent of his power. I apologize if this analysis seemed a bit lackluster, but researching him was like walking through hell. Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! FIGHT The Pokemon World It was a rather normal day in the Pokemon World. The trainers were adventuring, the Pokemon were playing, and everyone was having a great time. Then, straight out of the blue, a giant rip opened up in the sky. It seemed like the kind of dimensional rip that Palkia, Dialga, or Giratina would create. The people and Pokemon looked up, waiting for a member of the Creation Trio to show up, but that wasn't the case. Instead, a giant creature came crawling out of the hole. The humans simply assumed that it was an undiscovered Pokemon, but this thing was more powerful than they could've imagined. It was large and menacing, with a beastly body and draconian head. It's arms looked like that of an insect, and it had two giant cannons sticking out of it's back, akin to Blastoise. It was called Millenniummon, but the humans didn't know this. They foolishly attempted to catch it, sending their Pokemon out to battle the monster. One sent out Dragonite, another sent out Blaziken. After a while, there were more than 20 Pokemon ready and willing to battle the beast. "Hyper Beam!!" "Blast Burn!!" "Rock Wrecker!!" "Draco Meteor!!" The imbeciles commanded their Pokemon to use all of their most powerful attacks, but it did nothing. Millenniummon couldn't feel any injuries. The Digimon just hovered in place, confused as to why the pests insisted to fight it. It stared at them for a few moments, before... "Time Unlimited!!!" Millenniummon shouted. Before long, the entire village they were battling in was engulfed in a gigantic black orb. Millenniummon had created a dimensional prison to trap them all in, and they couldn't do anything about it. "Hahahaha!!!" Millenniummon laughed. He enjoyed watching the pests suffer. He attacked once more, shouting... "Dimension Destroyer!!!" The black orb started to shrink. It got smaller and smaller, compressing the entire village into nothing but wood and rock. Eventually, the orb vanished. The village was completely gone, and in its place was a large crater where the town once stood. "Fun...I enjoy!!" Millenniummon said. He looked at his handiwork, then began to fly to the next town filled with pests. On the way, he would use his combo of Time Unlimited and Dimension Destroyer to lay waste to everything he saw. Forests, lakes, mountains, and hills. Nothing withstood Millenniummon's wrath. He left a trail of destruction everywhere he went. Within 40 minutes, half of Sinnoh had been destroyed. (Just to let you know, this is still Millenniummon. We haven't even gotten to ZeedMillenniummon yet.) He was just finishing up on another poor forest when three more dimensional rips appeared. "Hole...who? ONLY ME!!!" Millenniummon roared with fury. He didn't even let anything come out of the rips as he used Time Unlimited and Dimension Destroyer once more. Black orbs engulfed the three tears, but as they began to shrink, they broke. Three giant Pokemon emerged from the holes. They were Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. Arceus had sent them to get rid of the nuisance. He expected the masters of space, time, and antimatter to be more than enough. Palkia launched a large blade of pink energy from his arm as he shouted "Spacial Rend!!" In addition, a blue beam shot out from Dialga's mouth as Giratina vanished. All of their attacks converged on Millenniummon. As powerful as the Digimon was, he wasn't strong enough to survive the combined might of the Creation Trio. The Digimon vanished into code, seemingly defeated. The three legendary Pokemon began to leave, right before the defeated beast began to revive. This time, however, he looked different. Much different. Now, he was just two giant blobs of red and blue energy in the shape of two dragons. Chains of fractal code wrapped around him, keeping his full power in check. "Strong...I FEEL STRONG!!!" he shouted. It was true. He was now much more powerful than he was moments ago. He was now ZeedMillenniummon. The legendary Pokemon froze in place, partially in awe, partially in fear. The latter was a new feeling for them. They could only watch as the monstrous beast in front of them prepared an attack that would end them. "Chrono Paradox!!!" Two beams of atomic energy launched from Zeed's mouths. They struck the Creation Trio, disintegrating them. The once mighty legendaries were now piles of dust. "Power!!!" Zeed shouted. He felt more power than he has ever felt. If only he could break free from the fractal codes... Just then, the clouds parted. Rays of light peeked out of the sky, much brighter than the sun. The source was revealed to be none other than Arceus. The Alpha Pokemon hovered in the sky, staring at what Zeed had done. He waited for a few moments, then said, "Unknown beast. You have been allowed to run rampant for long enough." "RAAAAAARGH!!!" Zeed roared furiously. His power was now unlimited. It was time to test it out. "Very well. Your choice is unfortunate," Arceus said calmly. FIGHT!!!!! Arceus attacked first, seeking to prevent any further damage. Thinking his opponent was a Dragon-type, he used a quick Blizzard to cause the most damage. A freezing snowstorm was whipped up as Zeed got engulfed in the blizzard. The move caused little damage, and Zeed simply used his red arm to wave the hail away. "You... annoying pest!!!" Zeed bellowed as he grabbed the Pokemon by the neck with his blue arm. The grip was tight, but Arceus handled it quite well. "Psychic!!" the Pokemon shouted. Slowly, Zeed's grip began to loosen. Within moments, the two-headed dragon's entire body was being controlled by Arceus's telekinetic prowess. At that point, all of his movements were being controlled by Arceus. The Alpha Pokemon threw Zeed into the ground, but it caused no damage. Zeed's physical form was different from others. The Millennium Monster rose from the ground, more furious than injured. Once again, he grabbed Arceus's neck, but he wasted no time. The Digimon threw Arceus across the landscape, eventually reaching Jubilife City. He crashed into a building, essentially killing everyone inside. The structure was completely crushed into debris, with not a single solid part remaining. Arceus looked down and saw hundreds of people evacuating the city. "Help!!!" they all seemed to shout. "That... that thing. It's no Pokemon." Arceus said with slight difficulty as he tried to get back up. This effort was stopped when he saw two beams of atomic radiation headed straight for him. "Chrono Paradox!!!" Zeed roared as he fired energy from his mouths. Arceus used Protect to reflect the energy beams, and it worked. The green wall of light managed to block the atomic radiation, which then created a large plume of smoke. After the smoke cleared, Zeed noticed that his combatant had vanished. He felt a slight jolt of pain as a ray of light shot through his body. For a few moments, there was a gaping hole in his chest, burned in by the attack. However, his energy-based body was able to reform and close the hole. Zeed looked behind him to see Arceus, unable to move as he just used Hyper Beam. "DIE!!!" the Digimon shouted as he used Chrono Paradox once more. The beams shot at Arceus, but once they reached him, he simply vanished. "Giga Impact!" Arceus said as he charged at Zeed from above. The air parted around him as he rushed downwards like a missile. The unsuspecting Digimon was hit in-between its two heads, knocking it down into the Earth. Zeed took this as his chance to attack, firing his Chrono Paradox again. The beams converged on Arceus. It scarred his body, but he powered through the pain easily. "Enough!" the Alpha Pokemon said, easil shrugging off the attack. "Judgment!!" was heard throughout Sinnoh as an orb of light shot up into the sky. It reached an extreme height, right before it exploded into thousands of smaller orbs that crashed down like asteroids. "This is it. Our quarrel is over." Zeed looked at Arceus, not caring about the falling energy orbs. He was extraordinarily confused as to why his opponent was so sure of victory. "Over? Hehehe... not close." He opened both of his mouths widely, attempting to catch the attacks. The orbs fell into his mouths, with Zeed's body growing with each one caught. Arceus was baffled. No one had ever been able to do something that crazy, let alone pull it off. "Who are you?" Arceus asked his combatant. "Me? I... I don't know. All I know is... I am everything!!!" With the final line, Zeed roared so loudly that a fissure was created along Jubilife. Arceus breathed heavily, before saying, "Then you can not be allowed to live. You must now give in." The Pokemon, not knowing which Plate would be most effective, simply equipped all of them. "Judgment! Judgment! Judgment!" Three balls (hehehe) of light were shot up, all of which imbued with the power of the 18 types. When all three orbs blew up, the explosion created a massive flash of light, blinding both combatants momentarily. When the light died down, Arceus saw something that was either good or bad. He soon learned that it was very, very bad. Every orb was absorbed into Zeed's body, causing him to be massive, but that wasn't the worst part. The fractal codes that surrounded the Digimon were now gone. Slowly, everything around Zeed was being sucked into him. He was growing larger and larger as Sinnoh was steadily losing all of its parts. "NO!!! Stop this now!!" Arceus shouted. He used Focus Blast, followed by Draco Meteor, along with Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Solar Beam, and Hyper Beam. It was complete mayhem, with Zeed absorbing more of the world as energy blasts, meteors, fireballs, and more random sh*t was being directed towards him. Every one of Arceus's attempts to injure Zeed failed, with all of the Pokemon's attacks being absorbed. Arceus panicked, not knowing what to do. He knew that if he attacked any more his opponent would just get stronger. Instead of attacking, he tried to save as many people and Pokemon as he could. He looked upon the Earth, then mustered up every ounce of strength he had for one big Psychic. He managed to save many creature's lives, but that didn't last long. Zeed looked at the Pokemon and humans being held aloft by Arceus's Psychic, right before he used Time Unlimited. The black orb surrounded all of the survivors, which then shrunk, killing all of them. Arceus heard the shrieks and cries of the people and Pokemon, all being mercilessly absorbed into Zeed's body. At this point, Zeed was the size of the Earth. The Earth itself, however, was gone. Arceus felt helpless. He failed to save the planet, and he feared for the rest of the universe. Just then, he saw a black orb being created around him. He tried to escape, but it was manifesting too quickly. "No! No!!!" His voice slowly faded, as the black orb was completed. He vaguely heard Zeed's voice, saying. "I will get to you later, annoying pest." The Digital World - Pokemon vs. Digimon Tai was busy fighting this strange person. He had a red cap on, and he referred to himself simply as "Red". Red's Charizard was above Greymon at that moment, and Red shouted, "Aim above his head!" Charizard shot multiple fireballs, each hotter and more intense than the previous. They all made contact with Greymon's skull-like head, but they seemed to do little damage. "Rock Smash!" Red was about to say, before he was interrupted by a massive shaking of the ground. "Woah! Does your Pokemon know Earthquake? Too bad! My Charizard's a Flying-type!" Tai, once again, was confused. "I already told you, he isn't a "Pokemon" or whatever you call 'em. And this earthquake isn't me!" They both had a confused look on their faces, but that emotion was changed to that of fear when they began to float... along with the ground itself. "What in the world is goin' on here? Charizard, help!" Red shouted for Charizard's aid, but none of them could move. It was almost as if they were being pulled into something. "Weird guy! What's happening?!" Tai shouted at Red, but no one could hear anything. The ground that they were standing on was now floating alongside them. Mountains, trees, and even masses of water all seemed to be sucked into the same thing. Before long, Ash, Tai, and their partners saw the source of the problem. Above them, blocking out any and all light, was a two-headed dragon. It was so massive that it not only eclipsed the sun, but it covered the entire sky. "Power! Delicious power!!" They heard the dragon bellow as they got sucked in even faster. Soon, they were right at it's chest, about to be absorbed completely. Tai was frozen in shock and complete fear, while, "Wow... what's that Pokemon?" were Red's final words. And then there was darkness. Frisco, Texas - Goku vs. Superman 2 Superman had just punched Goku all the way through the SGC building, when he felt the slightest earthquake. "Is that an earthquake?" he thought to himself. "Hey, pay attention! We're in a fight!!" Goku shouted, noticing Superman's pause. "Would you quit it?" Superman angrily said as he backhanded Goku. "I will not lose!!" Goku shouted furiously. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!!!!" the Saiyan roared as he unleashed his most powerful attack. The giant blue beam of energy was blasted at Superman. However, the Kryptonian felt nothing. He stood there, unfazed, as he thought about the strange earthquake. Goku stopped midway as he finally felt the shaking. "Hey, did you feel that?" Goku said. Superman breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes. That's why I need you stop. This could be bigger than the both of us." Before either combatant could say anything else, the ground shook wildly. Apartments, skyscrapers, and other buildings floated up as they were sucked in by some strange force. Superman and Goku attempted to stay on the ground, but they failed. They began to float upwards along with the entire city. They looked up, and saw the shadow of a giant two-headed dragon. Normally, Superman would fight back, and he did. However, it was completely useless. Not even Superman, with his astronomical power, could do anything to fend off this monster. Even Goku, the bright and energetic fighter, was completely frozen in fear. "All the power is mine!!" the dragon shouted. Superman and Goku, the two most powerful beings in the galaxy, floated helplessly as they waited for their inevitable demise. "Is this the end?" Superman quietly said. Random City - Wolverine vs. Raiden "Are you some kind of cyborg?" Raiden said, questioning Wolverine. "Well, my bones are made of the strongest metal around. Does that count?" the mutant replied. They re-engaged in their fast-paced battle, trading hits, blow for blow. This didn't last long, as the ground beneath them began to shake, similar to all the worlds before this. "What the hell?" Raiden hastily said before jumping down to ground-level. "Is this you, bub? If it is, that's a cheap trick." Wolverine jumped from the rooftop for an aerial attack on Raiden's head, but then they began to hover. A large Metal Gear was seen floating up, unable to move. Raiden had his Murasama wedged in the ground. This helped him stay rooted for a few extra moments, but he eventually submit to the strange anomaly. Wolverine was less lucky, since he was already in the air. He was able to stab the side of a building to slow his ascent, but the building eventually started to float as well. Before long, every object in the city was in the sky, being sucked up by a giant two-headed dragon in the sky. At this point, one of his heads was big enough to eclipse the whole sky, so it was nearly impossible to tell what it was. "Yes!! Absorb all!!" the dragon roared. "You messed with the wrong guy, bub!" Wolverine said as he blindly prepared to fight the beast. "What are you thinking?! We don't even know what that thing is!" Raiden angrily shouted, but Wolverine couldn't hear him. They started to float faster, and they eventually ended up in the dragon's face. Wolverine drew his claws, with the satisfying snikt! being heard. However, he soon began to lose his confidence, but that didn't stop him. "You're goin' down, bub." This went on for much longer. Zeed roamed the muliverse, sucking up any and all universes he saw. For every one that he absorbed, he would grow bigger and infinitely more powerful. Soon, when he couldn't find anything else to eat, he went back to where Arceus was imprisoned. It was time for dessert. Unknown Arceus was trapped. He knew that much. He was inside the dimension prison, and he kept thinking on a way to escape. He then realized that the prison was a mere dimension, so he could easily break out. He simply mustered up his power over space and time to break free from the prison. A hole appeared on the orb, which then grew until Arceus could get out. He felt, for a few moments, peace. He was so busy thinking about the destroyed universes that he couldn't hep but rush out to see what was left. Nothing. There was nothing left. In the short time that he was trapped inside the pocket dimension, ZeedMillenniummon managed to destroy every universe in existence. Now, nothing remained. The Alpha Pokemon looked around and saw the empty void. No colors, shapes, forms, or anything. It was completely dead. This void wasn't meant to be seen by anyone. "No... this is impossible," Arceus thought as his rage built up. "How could any being do this?" Zeed's timing could not have been better, as he slowly began to come into view. "You break free? Annoying pest is stronger than I thought," Zeed bellowed with a booming, raspy voice. "It does not matter..." "Time Destroyer!!!" Zeed roared as Arceus began to vanish. The Alpha Pokemon slowly faded into nothingness, and he vanished completely after a while. "Annoying pest not that strong," Zeed would've said, but Arceus proved, once again, that he could hold his own. Somewhere in the lifeless void, a crack appeared. Arceus burst out, proving his complete control over space and time. "What? Pests cannot do that!!!" Zeed roared as he fired Chrono Paradox. The beams headed straight for Arceus, who simply used Protect to block the attack. Once again, the wall of light proved completely impervious. The Alpha Pokemon took this chance to get behind Zeed, who quickly turned around and fired another Chrono Paradox. This time, Arceus was able to tank the attack head on, remaining inside the atomic beams. He charged up a Solar Beam inside the atomic rays, which strengthened the power of the attack. "Solar Beam!!" Arceus shouted as a yellowish beam of energy blasted at Zeed. The Digimon could not absorb anything anymore, so he took the attack. The beam shot through one of his heads, creating a gaping hole that he worked on restoring. While Zeed was reforming his face, Arceus unleashed an onslaught of attacks to injure his opponent. "Fire Blast! Hydro Pump! Psychic! Thunder! Blizzard! Hyper Beam!!" All of these attacks were unleashed upon Zeed, who took every fireball, lightning strike, snowstorm, and beam straight to the face. More and more holes and damages appeared on Zeed, but he was able to reform all of them as Arceus was recharging. "Enough!" Zeed roared as a black orb manifested around Arceus. However, the latter simply broke free from the prison just by using his power over dimensions. Zeed tried Time Destroyer once again to brush him off, but Arceus's control was too great. "Die, pest!!" Zeed furiously bellowed as he resorted to Chrono Paradox. Multipe beams of atomic radiation shot out at Arceus, who used Psychic to reflect a few beams back at Zeed, who took the attacks head on. He wasn't able tor reflect all of them however, so he roared, "Judgment!!" while using Hyper Beam to block the beams. A massive power struggle occurred, followed by a giant explosion. BOOM!!! Nothing was visible. The explosion remained for a few moments before the battle was visible. When the fight came into view, a horrifying sight was seen. Zeed had won the power struggle. Every single Judgment orb reached Zeed, who took the attacks easily. "Power!! I am the most powerful one!!!" Zeed roared with a slight sense of joy. Arceus could do nothing. He was heavily injured, and he could not move. "This... I can not defeat him. I am powerless against him." Arceus had a final storage of power. He could use it in any way he wanted. "Should I fight back, or should I... yes. I must." With his last bits of strength, Arceus used his power to create a new universe. One where every creature could live prosperously and in harmony. He created it far, far away from ZeedMillenniummon. Somewhere that he couldn't find. Arceus could've easily used his remaining strength to fight back for a bit longer, but he knew it was pointless. No matter how long he can stay in the fight, he had no way to kill his opponent. He accepted this fact. Zeed roared with power. "Raaaargh!! Everything is power!!! But you... annoying pest. You have to die now." A black orb was created around the Alpha Pokemon as Zeed used Time Unlimited once more. Arceus could've broken free, but there was no point. The fight was over. As the black orb manifested, Arceus remained docile and wise like he always was. He did not fear death, because he knew it would come. The visible tear that leaked from his eyes was not because of his own impending death, but because he failed to do his job. He failed to protect everyone. This void was his fault. Hopefully, the new universe can be one with peace. For now, however... "Dimension Destroyer!!!" ... ..... .......... ............... "I'm sorry." KO... Conclusion Boomstick: Oh, man. Well, anyways... Wiz: *sniff* You see, it is correct that Arceus's incredible power over space and time was unparalleled, but when you look closer, this is the only thing he has going for him. Boomstick: Indeed. Even though this control over dimensions rendered some of Zeed's attacks less powerful, Arceus just doesn't have a way to kill Zeed. Wiz: None of Arceus's attacks, even the almighty Judgment, could damage Zeed in any substantial way. Zeed, on the other hand, could simply weaken and kill Arceus over the course of a long battle. Boomstick: But don't blame poor Arceus. It is nearly impossible to kill Zeed. Wiz: Correct. When we mentioned Taiki killing Zeed from the inside, that was a special method that Arceus could not duplicate. Boomstick: You see, that Zeed was a "DigiCross", which is the combination of two Digimon. When Taiki went inside Zeed, he forcefully de-fused him, which results in death. Wiz: Nobody in the Digimon universe has been able to kill the normal ZeedMillenniummon, so it is very difficult for even the Alpha Pokemon to put him down. Boomstick: We could go on and on on how this battle could actually last eternity, with each side not backing down, but it's easy to see that Zeed's endurance and strength would eventually overcome the Original One. ''' Wiz: True. Like we said, Arceus just doesn't really have a way to actually kill ZeedMillenniummon. '''Boomstick: As sad as it is, I just can't ZEED (see) Arceus winning this. Wiz: The winner is ZeedMillenniummon. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! A cold, snowy mountain range. We see a man hiking up, revealed to be Geralt of Rivia. He stops for a moment, then breathes in the air. He looks down and sees a sword wedged in the snow. He picks it up, then we hear... FUS RO DAH!!! Dovahkiin / Dragonborn vs. Geralt of Rivia Category:MinniMaster Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights